The seed and farming industries often use standardized bulk seed boxes to transport large quantities of seed. These bulk seed boxes typically comprise a lower seed box—which might hold 1,000 pounds of seed—and a slightly larger upper seed box that has a porous, framework bottom. The upper box sits atop and is locked to the lower box, the two boxes together forming a combined seed box or “bulk seed box”.
The farmer will transfer this “bulk seed box” to a seed wagon, seed tender, planter or other seed delivery device and, using a release valve door in the lower box, will release seed into such device. Seed from the upper box flows freely through the porous, framework (or similar configuration) floor of the upper box, down into the lower box, and out the release valve door. Once empty, the (combined) bulk seed box is transported to a storage area to await pick up by or delivery to the seed vendor for re-use. In the meantime, these empty bulk seed boxes take up a great deal of room. However, the lower box and upper box are sized and configured such that the lower box can be received—nested—into the upper box. This box breakdown procedure includes unlocking the upper box from the lower box, flipping the upper box (180 degrees), and then lowering it all the way down, whereupon the lower box is telescopically received within the upper box, and the two now nested boxes occupy about one half the space. This box breakdown procedure, done manually, is a labor-intensive and time consuming task.
What is desired is a mechanism to simplify seed box breakdown.